Fortune Cookies and a Sunrise
by azngirl123
Summary: Fortune cookies soon arrive after their dinner. They were strangely correct. Read to find out. Percabeth.


**A/N: ****ButterflyxWriter13 gave me a challenge to write a Percabeth one-shot that included envy, a fortune cookie, and a sunrise.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

No One's POV

"Percy! Annabeth is here!" his mother yelled from the door.

"Coming!" the young demi-god rushed to the front door and greeted his girlfriend who was staying in Manhattan for the weekend.

"Hey Wise Girl," Percy took her bags and motioned her to follow him in the apartment. As she stepped in, Ms. Jackson, soon to be Mrs. Blofis, started to leave.

"Okay guys, I'm going to dinner with Paul. I'll be back at around nine," and with that she left the apartment.

"When's the wedding?" Annabeth asked. Percy looked at her in confusion, wondering about what wedding she was talking about.

With a roll of the eyes, she replied, "When is your Mom's wedding?"

"Oh, it's supposed to be around August. They want a summer wedding," he replied. Annabeth nodded in response.

"So, what's for dinner?" Percy shrugged.

"Anything you want. How about we go out? I doubt there's anything in the refrigerator that I'm capable of making," Percy suggested.

"Like I trust you with a gas stove," she teased.

"Let's go out for Chinese," Percy suggested. Annabeth agreed and they walked out the apartment.

While walking to the nearest restaurant, Annabeth noticed a group of girls, a few yards away, staring and winking at Percy. Being Percy, he was oblivious. Annabeth immediately became jealous. She took Percy's hand and glared at the group of girls.

"Ow, Annabeth, you're squeezing the life out of my hand," Percy winced.

"Oh, sorry," she said distractedly. She was still watching the girls flaunt at her boyfriend. She had enough. She turned to Percy and kissed him hard. Percy was caught off-guard and he responded. After a few more seconds, they parted, both breathless.

"What was that for?" he asked after catching his breath.

Annabeth flushed at bit and responded, "Just because I wanted to." She glanced at the girls and it was their turns to glare at her. She gave them a sweet smile and went ahead, past the girls, as Percy was staring confused at her.

"Are you coming Seaweed Brain or are you going to stand in the middle of the side walk for the rest of the night?" she called back. He rolled his eyes, a habit he picked up from Annabeth, and chased after her.

They soon arrived at the Chinese restaurant and were seated by the window and stared at the menu.

"How the Hades am I supposed to read this?" Percy said.

"Just try to concentrate on the words," Annabeth suggested.

"Geez, easier said than done," Percy mumbled. Percy managed after a bit and they both placed their orders.

"So, have you made any new designs for Olympus yet?" Percy asked. His girlfriend's eyes immediately lit up.

"I've made a lot of designs! The best of them all has to be for the throne room," he tried to listen to her, but he got distracted. She did look incredibly beautiful when the moon shone at her hair. It made the blond "princess" curls shine. He smirked inwardly when he thought of the first time he saw her and immediately described them as princess curls.

"Percy? The food's here. Hello? Earth to Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth was waving her hand in front of his face. He blushed and started eating.

"Sorry, zoned out a bit," he apologized and she rolled her eyes.

They continued eating and chatting and before long, their fortune cookies had arrived. Percy took his and broke the cookie in half. He pulled the paper out and began to decipher the words. "The one you love is not so far away." He blushed and looked at Annabeth, who thankfully, had her head down.

On the other side of the table, Annabeth was deciphering her fortune. "Forget the one in the past and focus on the new one in the present." She immediately thought of Luke and her girly crush on him years ago. She them looked across the table at Percy who was a bit flushed. The fortune cookie was strangely correct. She had to forget about her crush on Luke and focus on her newfound love for Percy. Love? She has never thought of love before. As a daughter of Athena, love was never important, knowledge was. She blushed a bit. Was she in love with Percy? She thought about the two agonizing weeks. She was miserable and missed Percy more than ever. She loved his unique eyes and the scent of him. He smelled of the sea and of something else she couldn't put her finger on. She was in love with him and she smiled at the thought.

"Annabeth ready to go," Percy's voice brought her out of her thoughts. She looked up and saw that he was already standing and had his hand extended to her. She took his hand and the couple began their walk home.

Percy stayed awake in his bed tossing and turning. He couldn't go to sleep. Annabeth and the fortune were on his mind. Was he really in love with his girlfriend? How could a stupid cookie tell that he was in love before he could? When did he fall in love with her? He gave up trying to sleep and walked out onto his balcony.

He reminisced about the memories they had spent together. The time where he first woke up at Camp and saw Annabeth's beautiful gray eyes. He remembered her crush on Luke and jealousy coursed through his veins. How could she like a traitor like him? She said that she loved him as his own brother. He knew he should believe her, but there was still a part of him that had some trouble.

The next memory was the time she jumped off board and swam to the Sirens. He was shocked that she was able to get free. He remembered her vision. It had Athena and her father on the beach. The skyline of Manhattan was obviously rebuilt by her and worse of all, Luke was in her vision. After calming her and breaking the trance, she sobbed on his shoulder in the bubble. It tore his heart when she cried.

Then he remembered when the Manticore took her. He was terrified. What if she died? It would be his entire fault. When he saw her under the sky, his heart tore again. She was a mess, her blond hair was marked with a gray streak and she was in pain and misery. It was Luke who put her under the burden.

The year they went to the Labyrinth was quite hectic. First of all, Annabeth kissed him at Mt. Saint Helen, which threw him in a whirl wind of emotions. Secondly, he was sent to Calypso. He had to admit he did partially fall for her, but Annabeth was always there in his mind. She was and has never been gone from his mind. Lastly, the last line of the prophecy. _Lose a love worse than death._ When he heard that, he was truly hurt. He thought she really did love Luke.

The very last memory was when Luke sacrificed himself to save the gods, demigods, and mankind. It was brave and heroic to say the least. He and Annabeth witnessed the moment. At that point, it changed his thoughts about the traitor. He wasn't really a bad guy, but he couldn't rid the things he did to them and everyone else. All their memories and quests eventually linked back to Luke and he felt the similar feeling of jealousy course through his veins again.

"What are you doing out here so early in the morning?" He jumped at the voice. Percy turned around and Annabeth was standing before him.

"I couldn't sleep," he replied and turned back to the dark sky. Annabeth sat down beside him on the wooden bench. The moment was silent and he took the chance to take in her appearance. Her hair was golden and curly; she wore one of his old T-shirts and a pair of shorts; to him, she looked truly beautiful. He has it _bad_ for her. He had fallen extremely hard.

"What are you staring at?" Annabeth asked. He blushed a bit.

"I'm looking at you," he smiled when she flushed and turned her head.

"Look, Apollo's bringing the chariot up," she pointed to the sunrise. The sun rose and it looked beautiful with all the colors. His earlier thought were still on his mind.

"Are you in love with Luke?" he accidently blurted out. She was surprised at the sudden outburst and smiled a bit when she saw that he was worried.

"No, I am not in love with him." She answered immediately. She took a breath in. Percy let out a sigh of relief. Annabeth was finished though, so she continued in a smaller voice, "I'm in love with someone else."

He was surprised at her. Was it possible she loved him?

"So am I," was his only response. She looked at him. It was possible.

He gathered as much courage as he could and said, "I'm in love with an incredibly beautiful and smart girl, who seems to know what's always on my mind." Annabeth smiled and took his hand in hers.

"I'm in love with a boy who can be incredibly idiotic, but also can be brave, smart, and heroic," Percy smiled and moved closer to her.

"I love you Annabeth," he replied sincerely.

"I love you Percy," with that she closed the gap and kissed him. They both broke apart breathless and smiling wildly. The young couple watched as the sun rose into the sky, marking the day they expressed their love for one another.

**How'd you like it? I worked hard on it. Review!!!**

**-**_**azngirl123**_


End file.
